The Last Cursed Warrior
by gathrun
Summary: he liked the girl he saw bathing in the lake.. he was sure she was the girl he ever wanted... yet... WHAT? find out... NxM up for adoption
1. When I Met Her

**ooOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOoo**

_Guide: Bold letters, thoughts_

_Bold letters and italicized, flashbacks_

_Bold letters enclosed with quotations, screams_

_Italicized letters, author's words_

_Not italicized letters which are narrations come from a certain narrator who's also part of the story itself._

_Ohaiyo… here's another trial fic… Hope you'd enjoy!_

**ooOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOoo**

Oh, hey there… I think I have this story coming in, and I'd like probably share it to all of you for those who are interested, that is.

Well… I'd rather not mention my name… It may ruin the ambiance of the story…

I wonder where I should start… Okay, maybe I'd like to make it myth-like…

Have you ever heard of the seven immortal warriors that were created to save the world from eternal darkness? Well… If you haven't…

Here it goes…

Long, long time ago, when dragons, ogres and many minions of the dark god Hades lurked the earth, a time came when the gods of Olympus had gone angered with the black Earth. And so, they've decided to destroy the planet, yet… They found out that there was still one good place left. It was the city of Ganske, resided by most of the friendliest mortals ever to walk on earth. It was also the place where good people from other back cities went to take refuge, and so considering this fact, they chose not to destroy earth… for the sake of this last living white city.

The seven gods of Olympus sent Hermes, the messenger, to warn Hades for his evil deeds that if the dark god will continue to conquer earth, they would personally go against him. Months passed and to everyone's delight, the invasions of the other cities stopped.

Well… things went well, until the jealous Hades attempted to invade this last remaining white land. He found out that the city of Ganske was the favorite place of these gods and he sent ogres and dwarves to ruin the poor conurbation.

And so, what had the seven gods of Olympus do? They descended the mountain where they lived in, and battled Hades' minions themselves. Apollo, Artemis, Hera, Hephaestus, Ares, Aphrodite, and Athena united all their forces and triumphantly regained the city of Ganske, and together with it, they trapped Hades under the lost world beneath the earth's crust where all dead souls strayed, therefore bringing peace to the city of Ganske once again, and giving a little hope for the other cities to become part of the good side once more.

And to make sure for all of this, the seven gods decided to make their own warriors who will fight for light in case of Hades' return and to retrieve the other cities, and so they did. For these seven gods so loved the world, they shed their sacred tears which magically brought forth seven young infants who were believed to possess great powers that would someday turn the whole planet into a better place.

Yet… the last born among them, the little baby who came from Athena's tear was found to be cursed and was raised separate from the six other warriors…

And so? The six warriors grew up together and were trained into great people, separate from their youngest so-called sibling… and were only to see him or her, when Athena believed it was the right time…

And that was how the seven warriors came to be…

_(Now… too much for introductions… Let this fanfic begin!!!)_

About fifteen years later, after the seven tears were dropped and the last tear was separated and brought to Olympus with the rest of the gods…. (Whew… XD)

"Stop! Get back here!!!!!" cried three tall men in armor as they ran after the raven haired boy that escaped the castle walls. They looked really exhausted and were panting due to about three hours of running, yet the teenaged boy looked calm as he ran seven meters ahead.

"You aren't gonna catch me, idiots!" he yelled as he molded three fireballs and left them along the path, burning the castle guards' feet.

The poor guard groaned and shrieked as the hot rocks heated their armors.

"You can run… But you can never hide, fire prince!!!" one of the screamed as the boy jumped down a cliff hidden by bushes.

"We will definitely catch you!!!"

**ooXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXoo**

The scream faded as a young fifteen year old girl splashed out from the water of the clear lake.

She was barely naked and was only in her bandages which were considered their underwear in the old times.

To remind any of you… this story I'm narrating actually dates about in the early 1100's so just imagine more ancient clothing…  … thnx!

"What was that?" she asked herself feeling her surroundings, and a loud splash came from afar… all of a sudden.

Alarmed, the little brunette slowly dipped herself back beneath the surface of the water as silence followed, her alertness increasing within.

**Who could've made that loud splash? **She thought, holding her breath underwater.

Then, the water turned rampant again and she felt something, or someone hit her back which made her jump in surprise and scream…

"Who goes there?!!!"

She quickly embraced her chest as she swiftly swam back to land where her clothes lied along the grass, her body shaking with cold and fear.

"Wait! Miss!"

"Who are you? And why are you sneaking at me?!"

"No! This isn't what it looks like!" Natsume cried, swimming after her while his eyes were looking back up the cliff from where he fell from.

"Shh… Miss!"

"No please! Go away! Leave me alone, who ever you are!"

Natsume looked back at her and saw the girl hugging her knees along the shore; fear was clearly visible by the shiver of her slender body. The poor girl thought the stranger was going to do something awful to her…

"I am not going to hurt you…" He whispered once he reached the shore, inching near her as he slowly knelt down.

It wasn't his intention to bust in the middle of her bath and he didn't want to scare the innocent girl.

"Please…" she said, lower than a whisper, "Stand back… If you don't want me to do something you'll never like!"

She was aiming her left hand to him, yet she lowered them when she felt a warm cloth wrap around her.

**Jeez… I hope those freak guards would give up! **He thought, looking up the cliff once again.

"I'm sorry to bulge in like this. I was escaping from some guards and I just fell from that cliff and unexpectedly landed here." He pointed up the level of land about fifteen feet high, yet she didn't follow his hands or anything. Natsume noticed that the girl's eyes were covered with a black cloth. "Don't worry... I didn't see anything from you…" he said as his eyes ventured the black fabric that wrapped her head.

The girl remained silent and embraced the red cape Natsume covered her; there was no trace of feeling on her face now.

"A-are you… blind?" he asked shyly with a little care for the girl's feelings and he felt sorry for her when she slowly nodded.

**Tch… by the curves of her face, I'd say this babe's pretty. Too bad she's blind… **Natsume thought awfully.

He realized that the girl might still be frightened at him, so he slowly moved away from her… his mind still wondering why she had to wear the cloth around her eyes.

"You're blind and you're all alone… it's…"

He sort of ran out of words for a moment…

"Aren't you supposed to leave now?" she asked, matter-of-factly as she felt the ground for her clothes.

When the girl stood up, Natsume noticed her features and the way her skin was so fair, not like any other girl's skin he have seen before, and how her body was so sexy and seductive (considering she only had bandages on her… XD). He blushed a little, and slowly went near her.

"Leave." She told him as she slid in her garments which seemed to be as fine as silk.

"Ugh…" his eyes were on her chest and he felt a little tempted, drooling. **She's blind… maybe I could just… Natsume! What are you thinking?! **He shook his head yet his bush remained.

Did I mention this Natsume guy I knew before was a complete pervert and he always sneaked in girls' hot springs and bathrooms as a hobby? Yeah he's one of the seven immortal warriors… yet he's such a guaranteed pervert! Just in a cool kind of way…

"**Don't you dare go near me!" **she suddenly bellowed, aiming her left hand again. Natsume stared at her with confused eyes as he slid his itchy hands back his pockets.

"Um… I was just, well… I wonder if I could… ask apology or something. Maybe I could make it up to you or ugh…" he got mixed up with his words as his sweat dropped. **Dang is this girl really blind?! And like I don't have my fire or anything… I could just scare her or what… but-**

"I accept your apology… you may leave." She said, tightening the black textile that covered her eyes. She spoke these words so fluent and erect and she sounded much like royalty.

Her boldness suddenly drew his attention even more and he sat along the ground and stared up the cliff from where he came from, he decided to stay.

"Aren't you afraid someone might come here and hurt you? Or even worst, rape you and kill you…" he said, glancing back at her. She squeezed her brunette hair and ran her fingers through strands. He thought her even sexier when she did it, "You can't deny, you look pretty attractive even if your eyes are covered."

She turned her head to him which surprised him. He sort of got astonished for she had such good hearing…

"I don't care. I could take care of myself, thank you." She smiled pleasantly and sat next to him, an attractive steal-bracelet that circled her left hand caught his attention for the moment, and he forgot about it right away.

"Do you live here?" she asked him, her head facing the waters.

A swift gust of wind slowly brushed their hairs and her braids danced through the air and almost reached his face.

"Yeah…" he hugged his knees as his eyes explored her face.

"Are you a slave? A criminal?"

Natsume's eyes widened and he laughed, "Noho! Does this handsome face look like-" he stopped and remembered she was blind. "No, I'm not a criminal, nor a slave."

She giggled and gently tucked her bangs behind her ear.

"May I ask why you're laughing?" Natsume said with a charming giggle.

She leaned her chin on her knees and hugged her legs, "Nothing. I was just wondering why you were escaping, like you said… May I ask why? Why were you running away?"

He grew silent for a moment as he lied on his back and he crossed his arms behind his head and stared up the sky.

"Actually… I'm a… maybe someone you could call a soldier. I live in a castle near here… And… you see, I'm supposed to meet my long lost sibling whom I haven't seen for the past fifteen years or… I haven't seen him or her ever since I could remember. I don't even have an idea if the kid's a boy or a girl."

"What's the problem with that? Aren't you glad to see your… sibling?"

"No."

"But… why?" she asked as she played with her hair, "You should be interested to see that person, since he or she's part of your family."

"My sensei said the kid'll probably eight or nine years old… so first reason… I hate kids. I hate kids, yet my sensei wants ME to be that kid's partner. I don't want to have kids follow me everywhere I go! I really hate it!"

The brunette went silent for a moment, and then she smiled, "So that's why you wanted to go away… to escape from responsibilities!"

"Exactly. So I'm planning to go to a city called Ether and live there… far away from here. And besides, that kid isn't the only reason why I want to leave. I'm sick and tired of going to battles and I've realized I'm just wasting my life."

The two suddenly grew silent for a while, until the girl broke it.

"I understand you…"

Natsume slowly sat up and looked at her with confused eyes.

"Actually, I've done the same."

"The same what?"

"I also escaped. I'm not from this place, actually… I was taken away from my sensei, from my real home…" she explained as she fingered the grass beside her, "and I am supposed to be taken to a place where I've never been before. I just escaped from our carriage on the way to that castle they mentioned. I don't want to meet the people my sensei told me about. I don't want to live in that new home they've been trying to make me pleased of. I escaped, and I was planning to go back to the mountain where I lived since I was born, so I'd see the people I grew with... and remain to live there until I grow up."

Natsume listened to her attentively, and he slowly closed his eyes. **What if I offer her to go with me instead? She could make a pretty girl friend… She's pretty, gorgeous, sexy…**

"But… I know it would be difficult."

He opened his eyes and looked at her once again. "Why?"

"I may have a good sense of hearing… yet I'm still blind. I can never reach mount Olympus alive. I'm sure of it. So, I've decided to go to that castle home, still, and do as I was told by my sensei Athena. But while I'm still free, I promised myself to enjoy first, before I surrender myself back. You know, like live an ordinary person's life even for a short time first before I become a warrior princess once again... before I meet my six siblings."

His eyes went wide as his tongue felt the short of words. He couldn't believe what he'd actually heard from her at the moment, and he slowly stood up, "You're… you're…" he uttered as he saw the symbol at the back of her white long cape, which was just as the same as his red cape's.

She gave him a pleasant smile as she slowly stood up… and she planted a kiss on his cheek.

"You're…" his eyes were wider than ever as his lips felt dry. All of a sudden, he realized he couldn't move at all.

Her lips stretched a smile once again, and she raised her palms goodbye.

**You're…… the cursed little princess…….. **Natsume thought as he watched her run away along the shores of the still calm lake. Her hair danced freely and her cape went along, the symbol of the blue raven that signified the seven warriors at the back of the white fabric still visible in his eyes… and in seconds, the brunette girl vanished along the bushes and she was gone.

_Ah… this ends my chapter… _

_So how was it? Should I continue??? Well… because if I don't receive a good number of reviews maybe I'd rather not…_


	2. Wings of An Angel

_Before i start... Thanks for those reviews!..._

_And so... let the second chapter begin!

* * *

_

That night, about a few hours after Tsubasa and the guards had captured Natsume frozen stiff along the lake's shore staring in thin air…

"I just can't believe it, Ruka! She actually recognized me, yet she just… just…"

"Let me guess… she knew you were one of the warriors after all, and specifically, her partner, yet she didn't tell you, and chose to ask your opinions and bla bla bla? Like tell her your life stories and hardships and all?"

"Exactly! And you know what?"

Ruka gave him a look that asked him what, yet he seemed to be a little uninterested.

Natsume jumped off the tree and sat beside his blonde pal, who was calmly caressing his pet bunny's ear.

"I actually wanted to kiss her!!!" he yelled with wide eyes as his sweat flowed massively along his temples.

Damned surprised, Ruka shot him a shocked look.

"No way!"

"Honest, dude! Dang she was so hot and wicked… sexy and all and, damn, I even planned to touch her!"

Ruka gave him the confused look once again.

"You know… "Touch her"…" Natsume repeated, nailing the last phrase as his eyes were visibly oozing with wetness.

As the rest of the fort's people were busy preparing for the grand ceremony that signified the princess's arrival, these two lazy prince warriors (who were still undressed for the party) were busy talking about the princess Natsume met in his escape. Obviously, they weren't interested in helping the servants, and after all, their sister's technology was enough. Well, this sister I meant was no other than the fifth warrior whose abilities were regarding highly advanced techies, Hotaru Imai.

"God, Natsume! Your mind's so filled with those things Reo-sempai and Tsubasa-sempai teach us! You're such a pervert!" Ruka said between giggles as his bunny just looked up at him in perplexity.

"Yeah… and you're too clouded with Yuu's teachings! Ah… Yuu, our ordained dear little brother…" he sighed as he looked at the sixth warrior who had just finished making a wonderful illusion of fireworks up the entrance gates, about thirty meters away from them.

Yuu was the master of illusions and was born next to Hotaru… but to make it clear, they weren't created of the same dates, yet their ages were all the same… which was 15.

Ruka laughed at his description of their priestly brother, yet a thought came to him which turned him serious once again.

"But, Natsume… Don't forget we're supposed to treat her as a sister! Just like how we treat Hotaru…"

Natsume gave him the smirking look and the latter blushed. "What did you say?"

"Like… how we treat Hotaru…" Ruka repeated turning redder. "Technically, we may be not siblings after all, yet still… We must treat that new girl like a sister… Like how we treat Hotaru…"

He smirked at Ruka once again which made the blonde boy flinch.

"Don't give me those words, Ruka… I know there's something going on between you two. You and Hotaru…" Natsume teased remembering the time he saw the two together on top of one bed in Ruka's dark room.

"How many times do I have to tell you? There's nothing going on between me and Hotaru! And, Natsume… Don't you ever forget what Master Oni-sama told us… We warriors are forbidden to fall for our fellow warrior… We aren't permitted to commit a relationship with our colleague and I'm going to stick with it!!!"

"Alright, alright… you're getting way too deep, man… I don't give a damn on what that old man, or those other gods tell us. I'm sticking with my own rules! Which reminds me… I'll see if they've caught her now." he said with an infuriating grin across his lips, standing up and jumping to the bushes.

Ruka bowed his head and sighed, "Natsume…"

His little rabbit's ears twitched and moved sideways..

"Hey."

The raven-haired head appeared along the thick shrubs once again.

"Remember, my dear brother… I saw her first, okay?" he sneered, "Just in case you see her later… Always bear in mind… She's mine." And he vanished beneath the leaves.

Ruka snickered and stood up, following his friend's direction.

**No matter how pretty that girl will look like… I'll never fall for her.**

**ooXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXoo**

"Master Oni-sama has arrived."

After the lady servant's words, came out a tall handsome old man with a long white beard that fell freely down his white robe.

Anyone may compare him to a wizard, yet he wasn't one. This old man had no powers of his own, yet he was gifted with the eye of a prophet and was considered a martial arts expert, therefore making him the six warrior's sensei.

The old man slowly entered the brightly lit room, and faced the little girl kneeling down the carpeted floor.

After a little time of silence…

"I am glad you didn't give us a hard time finding you. I knew… If you really desired to escape, we wouldn't have seen you anymore, and would just find out you're back to Olympus once again."

Oni-sama stretched out his hand to her and smiled.

"Welcome to my palace, Mikan!"

The little brunette looked up to him with a long smile across her face, as tears slowly flowed from the black cloth that covered her eyes. She rised, ran up to him and he gave her a warm hug. His embrace sort of made her feel safe once again as soon as she smelled his fragrance of evergreen trees in the morning dew.

"Master Oni-sama… I never knew you'd be here. All I thought was that I'll meet different people in this place, so I ran away for a while. And now… I am so surprised to see you here… Oh, Master... I don't know what else to say…"

The old man smiled and closed his eyes, "I never thought you'd grow into such a beautiful woman. I remember the last time I saw you… You were so young back then. I'm sure Athena raised you so well, my dear."

"That's because you never visited me at Olympus after my fifth birthday! And yes… Mother Athena was always a wonderful teacher…"

Mikan broke the hug and wiped her tears, "I missed you, sensei."

Looking down at her, he slowly patted the little girl's head as he noticed the thicker black cloth that draped around her head. **Athena promised that she'll let you see your fellow warriors when the right time comes, and that you'll live with me when you're strong enough… I hope that she's right releasing you now, at this yet too young age.**

**ooXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXoo**

As Natsume ran fast, his eyes searching for the brunette girl, he accidentally bumped into his two older brothers dressed in their party clothes, Reo and Tsubasa, who both had weird expressions on their faces.

"Damn… did you see how her curves went like _this_?" Tsubasa uttered, drooling.

Reo had dreamy eyes as he nodded his head like a jack in the box. "Yeah, dude… and I actually carried her all the way here… Her skin was so soft…"

The two held their hands and they danced along the corridor, without even noticing Natsume's presence.

"Who're you talking about, idiots?!" the raven haired boy yelled with flames around him.

"Oh, Natsume… my young apprentice!" Tsubasa said bending down at him, "I didn't notice you, little boy!"

"Yeah, pipsqueak! Have you drunk your milk yet?" Reo added with his eyes turning teensy ad both laughed their hearts out. They always had the right to tease him for his shorter height.

"Are you talking about the new girl?" he asked with dark eyes.

The two looked at each other for a moment.

"Yeah…" they said in unison.

He fumed a little more as they gave him a narrow knowing look.

"Quit talking about her like that!" Natsume yelled at them and both jumped in surprise. "You're like idiots talking about her soft skin and sexy body and bla bla bla… High-class perverts!"

"Hey, Natsume… We're older than you!!! So try choosing the right words, kid." Reo told him with an evil stare.

"Tch. Quit fooling me coz you two are just six minutes older than me! Idiotic perverts!!!"

"Hey, hey, hey… What gives you the right to call us perverts when you're a pervert yourself? We… brought her back to the palace for Oni-sama, that's why we were able to touch her skin." Tsubasa pointed out. "And since she's damn pretty attractive, Reo and I've decided to share her out, so if you want to join in, you'd better ask for it nicely, black cat."

"Share?!"

Reo quickly grabbed his collar and raised him to his face, "Got a problem?"

"She's a person and specifically… **OUR** sibling! So don't you ever talk about her like that!" Natsume told them a lie, growling his words as he stared at him with teed off eyes. He knew himself his intensions on her were quite the same as theirs, but oh well… he just probably wanted her for himself.

This moment lasted long, until Tsubasa and Reo burst out huge tons of laughter as the brown haired guy threw him to the ground.

"Shut your damn mouth, Natsume… We were just fooling around." Tsubasa chuckled.

"Silly." Reo said quite shortly as the two continued their way.

Natsume caught his breath as he sat up along the cool bamboo floor.

"Idiots." He said as he stood up and continued his own way. "She's mine… all mine."

**ooXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXoo**

"I wonder where Natsume is…" Ruka said to himself, or probably to his bunny, as he walked along the frozen cold corridors that were exposed to the moonlight. He had been tying to find him for minutes now, yet he still had no luck.

"Bunny… Do you really think that girl Natsume talks about really is pretty?" he asked, the bunny obviously, as he stopped by the door of a certain unfamiliar room. The door had a small opening, so that he was ale to see who were inside.

Ruka heard two voices conversing from inside, one coming from an old man, who he recognized as Master Oni-sama, and the other one, a voice he never heard before.

The gentleness of the voice caught his attention as he peeped inside, and saw her.

Ruka's eyes widened as they ran up and down a wonderful creature dressed in a long colorful gown that had very long sleeves. It covered her whole body, leaving her head as the only flesh seen left, while her hair was tied up her head with lots of pins. Two blue diamonds hung down her ears which glittered like ice crystals in the morning's sun. Her face was so filled with beauty, even with her eyes, covered and Ruka was mesmerized with her appearance.

Ruka was speechless, and so was his bunny and the two of them stared at her in great awe. And, the last thing more that made the blonde lad scratch his eyes in disbelief, were the two pairs of long feathery wings that went out from her back, creating a captivating picture of an angel that descended from heaven.

"Mikan… My little girl…" Oni-sama said as he looked at her with a smile on his face. He noticed the snooper that was speechless with the girl's wonderful appearance, yet he chose to ignore him.

"Mikan…She's… She's… She's…"even his thoughts got crammed as he stared at her with great admiration. Even his little bunny scratched its own eyes and stared back at her in bewilderment.

"She's an angel, isn't she?" a voice came from behind him and when he turned, he immediately saw Hanna, the palace's chief maid, together with a cluster of maiden servants, giggling at the redness of his face.

* * *

_Reviews in, please! Whether it's short or long..._


	3. A Short Time with Ruka

"Gomeno… Master Oni-sama… I... I…" Ruka said as he bowed down his head avoiding all of their eyes. His little bunny stood beside him and was actually doing the same thing.

Looking so tense with his reddish face, he felt he couldn't move a muscle and remained frozen stiff with his body bent super low.

"Come in, Ruka…" he said in a cheery disposition, which made him a little calmer. "Don't be rude and introduce yourself to your sister."

At the tone of his sensei, Ruka's face turned a thousand shades of red as he slowly raised himself stiff straight and stared at Mikan, who looked confused at the moment.

"Ohaiyo… Mikan… I… I am… Ruka Nogi, son of Apollo… ugh… and you might be, the son, I mean, the daughter of… Athena…" he twittered with closed eyes, avoiding her face. **What are you doing Ruka?! You're acting so stupid…**

"_**She's mine…"**_Natsume's words echoed in his brain yet his heart thumped even faster and he opened his eyes once again.

"Ohaiyo, Ruka-kun!" she greeted with her smiling lips. She reached out her hand for a shake and Ruka accepted them, shivering.

He expected her to let go right away, yet she held them still and he flinched, turned his back, hiding his blush as he picked up his bunny.

"Ruka! I think you are much pleased with Mikan's beautiful appearance, am I right?!" he had a knowing tone which made Ruka even more anxious.

The poor boy's eyes widened with red cheeks as he looked up at their sensei, "S-sensei… I-I don't have anything else in mind!"

Mikan blushed and she shrugged the topic right away.

"How are you, Ruka-kun?" she asked in a jolly voice, standing beside him.

"Ugh… Fine… I guess…" his little bunny's eyes were so dreamy they looked so cute, yet Mikan wasn't able to appreciate them since she couldn't see.

"Your hands feel cold, are you okay?" she asked, touching them, going closer…

Ruka scratched his head and laughed forcibly, "Ahahaha! I just… well… I…"

"May I leave you two for a moment? I really do need to fix some important things." The old tease said with a bright face. He knew Ruka was mesmerized with her, and it was of course, forbidden, yet he wasn't that worried.

"What?!" Ruka yelled, his legs shaking.

"I'll be back soon… Sayonara!" he yelled, closing the sliding doors behind his back.

The maids who followed the old man giggled even more as all of them proceeded to their other work.

Oni-sama was smiling brightly as he walked beside Hanna and whispered something to her which made her smile a knowing smile.

"Aah… Master, you're such a trouble maker!"

**ooXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXoo**

The two stood there in silence as they anticipated each other's words, until…

"Are you afraid of me?" Mikan asked all of a sudden and Ruka jumped in surprise.

"N-no! What even made you say that?" he quickly responded as he waved his hands before his chest, letting go of his bunny which hopped around Mikan's feet.

The two of them were alone in that brightly lit room now. And I bet if Natsume knew of this, he might fume and burn him right away…

"Well…" she said and sat down along the cool wood. "If I'm right, I think you're getting a little jumpy, so I thought you're afraid of me."

"Ugh… maybe I'm just… shy. It's a little awkward to meet a…" he blushed and looked at her, "… beautiful… princess…" he continued as his eyes glance to her long white feathers… "With... wings."

At this, Mikan blushed and he did the same as another long time of silence came.

Ruka's little bunny smiled and waved at him from under the table and he shot him a come-here look. The little animal quickly went back to him and he cuddled him up his arms as he smiled.

"I like your bunny." Mikan said all of a sudden, making Ruka confused, considering Mikan was blind.

"But how'd you know it's a bunny?" he asked, loosing his shyness a little bit.

Mikan smiled and turned his direction, "It's because of its smell..."

"D-does my bunny smell?!" he asked ridiculously as he raised the rabbit's stomach to his nose. Upset about what Mikan said, the rabbit kicked his face and he hopped away from the two with a frown on his face as his ears went wild.

"Ouch! That hurt…" Ruka groaned, massaging his nose.

The bunny's cute arms were on his waist and he gave Ruka the "I-don't-smell" look. (I swear if the bunny talked he could've fumed at them.)

"Hey… I was just joking!" Mikan said and the couple giggled. Ruka sort of felt comfortable with her at the moment.

**She's pretty and she's nice… **

"Actually, I know how to determine animals by the way they smell…It was Lady Artemis who taught me, back at mount Olympus… we often went hunting together… And I just love animals!"

Ruka's bunny finally calmed down and it smiled once again, while Ruka just can't keep his eyes off Mikan's happy face.

"To be honest, I think I like you now, Mikan, even if we just met." Ruka confessed, his eyes vanishing beneath his bangs.

Turning red, Mikan grew silent for a while and Ruka realized what he just said and he balked.

"I didn't mean anything with what I said… either…" he corrected, looking up the ceiling.

"Oh, no… I wasn't thinking of anything dirty with what you said… Actually, I'm glad you like me…" her expression suddenly turned blank as she turned her back from him.

"Is there something wrong?"

"I'm just… happy. You're the only person who's ever told that to me…Everyone always called me a freak… and they hate me. No one likes me for I'm cursed."

Ruka went silent for he didn't expect this, yet, he slowly went beside her and he felt the urge to touch her (not the touch that Natsume meant, okay?). He sort of wanted to comfort her.

"That's not true. I'm sure some one likes you, other than me."

"I'm cursed. I'm the bad egg among us seven warriors, who would even like me?" her expression was clouded now, and Ruka was confused of her sudden emotion.

"Mikan," he held her shoulder and sat beside her. "You were special, that's why they took you away from us. That's what Master Oni-sama told us…"

Mikan glanced at her shoulder and she faced him, revealing wet cheeks, and she slowly smiled.

"I'm sorry if I had to be this deep. I think I just ruined our nice conversation a while ago. I'm so stupid…"

She had this pleasant smile once again which made Ruka feel better. From somewhere deep his heart, he felt he didn't want her to be upset and so, he smiled back at her.

I hated what happened to them here … though I didn't exactly know why it just went to this… but unexpectedly, Ruka knelt down and he wrapped his arms around her. He thought of it pointless, yet he did it.

The confused girl blushed so hard as her heart beat raced with her breath. She was surprised; herself, since she had just met him, yet he went too fast and he had given her this warm comforting hug all of a sudden.

"Ruka?"

Then, as if out of the blue, the wide sliding door behind them suddenly burst broken into pieces as a young raven haired boy appeared in their view… He had these dark creepy eyes in him that made Ruka's rabbit shiver…

"Not so fast… Nogi."

* * *

_I guess this ends this chap..._

_what do you think of it?? lol..._


	4. Taste My Fury!

Ruka and Mikan cringed, yet they still had their embrace as they stared up at the snooper amidst them. They never thought they were being watched by an eavesdropper the whole instance ever since their aged sensei left the place, and Ruka felt every inch nervous as he stared up at the prier, who happened to be Natsume himself.

The fire wielder stared at the two of them, panting as his eyes looked shady. Dressed in his party clothes already, his left knee was resting on the ground and his face was hidden beneath his groomed hair.

"Natsume?" Ruka stammered, tightening his grip on Mikan's shoulders.

He panted as he continued to glare at his blonde friend, as Mikan remained silent.

Her petite figure seemed to appear huge with the long wings that stretched at a snail's pace, behind her back, and in seconds, it dissolved away.

"May I ask what's going on?" she gently whispered near Ruka's ear, which made Natsume burn even more.

"What part of she's mine, didn't you understand? Dear brother?" he uttered huskily, avoiding Mikan's words.

"Natsume, let me explain…" Ruka faltered, his lips turning dry. He had a worried expression on his face and his legs shook a little, remembering his words.

Natsume stood up and approached the two, who in turn stood up. With every pace, the room slowly steamed as Ruka kept a firm hold on Mikan's shoulders.

"Don't be silly," Natsume grumbled and he stopped from his tracks and leaned on the nearest wall.

He kept a steady flame on his left arm. "You just met her a few minutes ago, and here you are, hugging her like an idiot. Aren't you going too fast? And I doubt, if hadn't been here you could've done something worst… Am I right?""

"There wasn't any wrong with the hug, Natsume… And I wasn't planning to do more than that…" he answered, releasing Mikan's shoulders and facing him. "If that's what's steaming you up then forget about it. She's all yours!" If I was right I swear he looked grim for the moment and I doubt if he even knew what he was talking about, "And if ever you were listening, maybe you'd understand why I did it." At this moment, he held Mikan's hand, which made her flinch.

Natsume saw this and flipped his hair up shooting him a tearing look…

"So you knew it all along, so stop touching her!"

"I take back what I said. Why? Is your name on her?!"

"Shut the hell up!" He stormed towards them and snatched Mikan's left wrist. "She's my partner and so she's my property and responsibility! And now I'm taking back what's MINE!" he nailed the last word as his eyes widened.

Ruka's hand grabbed her other arm and pulled her back.

"You aren't taking her anywhere!" Ruka shot back, his face as serious as ever.

The atmosphere grew even hotter as the two went silent. They kept their eyes on each other, throwing conversational looks and they seemed to be talking telepathically and of course, don't forget the lightning bolts that zapped in between their foreheads, as poor Mikan's wrists swell with their firm grips.

"Ruka… Natsume… What's happening with you two?!" she asked innocently.

Mikan just stood there; looking like a fool for no one seemed to respond to any of her questions as she clenched her fists. God, not to mention Natsume's palms were a hundred degrees steaming hot and the heat conductor circling her wrist tripled the heat.

"Aren't you going to tell me what's going on with you two?!"

"Shut up!" the two yelled at her and continued sending telepathic curses with the complexity of their stares and continued to fight over her, pissing her off.

"Let her go!"

"No, YOU let go of her hand!!!" Natsume hollered as his hand melted away the bracelet that draped Mikan's wrist.

They scowled at each other failing to notice the racing winds coming inside the bright lit room as the lights of the candles went on and off.

"Ruka!"

"Natsume!!"

"Why don't you…" Natsume's voice trailed off as he maneuvered from flying piano that almost hit his head.

"**That's it! Everybody, let go!!!!!!!!!"** She cried at the top of her lungs, catching Ruka's attention, too… bringing them both back to their senses.

The beast summoner stared up at her, noticing the black fabric flying in the air and when he turned at her face… he saw her eyes glowing like the red flames of hell. He felt his heart beat faster, racing with the sweat that flooded his face.

"Mikan…"

Mikan, whose brunette hair was now furiously racing against the typhoon that roared inside the now messy room, was slowly ascending as her wings appeared once again but this time, were black and creepy. They flapped wildly, whipping the two guys badly and sending them pinned to the stone wall that lied beside the fireplace.

Anyone could tell that Mikan wasn't in her regular senses for black scratch marks appeared along her face and her lips turned pale. She looked much like taken by an evil spirit or something.

At the thought of evil spirits, Ruka fainted and he fell back on his squished bunny, while Natsume was still unconsciously lying along the crack on the floor.

Black fumes kept going out her left hand sucking every furniture inside the room. And she laughed sarcastically, appearing like a demon to anyone's eyes.

Natsume regained his consciousness though he was weak and he ran his fingers along his aching head.

"M-mika….n?" he groaned as blood slowly dripped down his temples to his jaws, yet ignored the sting. What caught his concern were Mikan's exposed eyes, those eyes that had the glow of evil and her bleeding left hand that had the hole of darkness…

Her eyes… filled with anger… lust for revenge… hatred… tore his soul as he fought for his wake, yet… his own body failed him. He wanted much to catch her, tie back the cloth and clasp the bracelet back to her left wrist… yet…

"The black… cloth… The gemmed bangle…" his voice, gone… and he fell flat on the ground…

The last thing in his eyes was that bright light that came from nowhere and the loud voice that thundered a counter spell that echoed his ears…

"**Daefestus drateol!!!!"**

The whole place was consumed by the brightest light ever to hurt Natsume's eyes, and the next thing he knew… he fainted and everything was swallowed by the dark abyss, his eyes, covered with his weak lids.


	5. The Young Prince

"Natsu….me…!" a jolly cry echoed in Natsume's ears as he ran cheerfully along the shores.

Everything was too dark, and the setting looked very familiar. And what was weird was that he was so happy, he didn't know why.

The raven-haired boy tried his best, rummaging his surroundings, from the sandy shores to the depths of the oceans, yet he had difficulty looking for the owner of the gentle voice.

"Natsume-kun!"

A slender figure finally appeared before him… running fast away along the shore, and he felt uneasy for he couldn't move. Her paces seemed to appear in slow motion, yet she looked as if she would be gone in seconds if he wouldn't go after her and trap her in his arms, so she wouldn't escape.

"M-Mik…an" he stammered, recognizing the brunette hair that flowed freely behind her, and the blue raven-ed white cloak that danced along the sea breeze.

"Mikan!"

The girl finally stopped and faced him. Surprising himself as he saw the two dark demonic eyes sewn on her pale scratched face.

"No!!!!" he screamed to the top of his lungs when a dark caped man appeared behind her as the whole place turned darker and darker in unison with the man's creepy laughter.

He had dark lips and a mask, and he was laughing dryly as he clasped her body with his, nastily.

Natsume felt his hairs stand on one end, as goose bumps crawled the back of his neck.

The man had the same blue hair as his, yet darker, and he looked very familiar, yet Natsume couldn't ring a bell.

"She'd long gone been mine… black cat." he licked her shoulders maliciously, taking advantage of Mikan's blank, hypnotized face.

"Take your filthy tongue off her!!!"

He tried his best to run after the two who were slowly floating into a black portal behind the guy, but to no avail. All he was capable of was to just stare at her, as she was dragged into the black depths of the threshold.

"Mikan!!!!!!!"

The laughter went louder as he saw Mikan's figure vanish, bit by bit.

"Come… back!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

The traces of laughter echoed within his ears, as he felt his own tears flowing wildly down his cheeks.

That wicked laughter, tearing his very soul.

Just in time, Mikan's eyes cleared, revealing beautiful auburn orbs concealed with sadness.

"Natsume…" she called out to him, hastening his blood streams.

And finally, the sobs that made his hair rise higher.

"Help… me."

**ooXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXoo**

"**Mikan!!!!" **Natsume cried into the darkness, and slowly, his sight met the wildfires of blinding brightness…

Anyone could've worried so much by his horrid-stricken face, thinking he had just been raped or anything worst, but of course, he wasn't.

He regained consciousness, as the typical room of their hospital greeted his tired eyes. (The palace grounds had a huge three-storied hospital!)

"Are you alright? Natsume, dearest?" an irritating voice tore his eardrums as he shivered, seeing the cat over his face.

"Out of my sight, smelly cat!!!"

Natsume shoved her away as he sat up, panicking.

"Where's Mikan?!"

By the way, Sumire was the daughter of the palace's liaison officer and in case you're wondering… she isn't one of the warriors of the gods! (Yippee!!!... XD). She'd been 'courting' Natsume for almost two years now, ever since her family arrived in the palace, yet all her hopes ended in vain for the black cat never played real on girls (except for peeping on them and some other stuff but like, have a real serious relationship with one? No way!).

"M-Mikan?" Sumire stammered as she stood up, brushing her butt. "Who's-"

Natsume cut her off with a wild growl as he jumped off the bed and ran out the white room.

"Natsume! Wait!!!"

Sumire tried to run after him, yet clever Natsume left a wide line of fire along the path and blocked her way.

"Grr…" she purred (?) as her whiskers appeared along her cheeks. (Oh, and she still had the same old somatic alice… in case you wana know…) "Natsume!!!!"

**ooXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXoo**

Natsume ran fast as he ran across the rooms of the hospital until he finally reached the end and still, no blind-folded girl was found.

**Where IS she?!** He thought hard as his eyes fumbled around the place until an idea came into his head.

"The basement."

**ooXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXoo**

As Natsume rushed down the stairs and finally reached the basement of the hospital in search for the little brunette, an unusual conversation was being held in one of the solemn chambers of the palace.

It was about 7:30 in the morning, the next day and the atmosphere was damp as the two stood beside the closed Japanese window, and their shadows were the only things visible from outside the room.

"Yet still… you accepted the brat."

The bald man sipped his tea and he looked at the painting along the nearest wall as he sighed.

"I have."

"You shouldn't have taken the risk! Accepting that monster would bring the other people's lives in jeopardy, Oni-sama!"

The boy with the black mask clenched his fists and later on stopped himself when master Oni-sama faced him once again.

"State your reasons, Misaki."

"We can not take any more peril… This palace had once survived the crisis, therefore bringing in more people to Ganske considering it is the last left white land on earth. The people trusted us, Oni-sama… and accepting those refugees only meant we took the oath of protecting them! And now, you who vowed to look after them take in a… a… a monster!"

"And who gave you the right to call her a monster?"

Misaki looked down and sighed.

"Gomeno, sensei…"

Oni-sama slowly slid his hands in his pockets and kept a stern composure.

"You are right with the fact that from the moment this girl had strayed in the grounds of this palace, Ganske's safety is put to fragility. Yet, Misaki… you are putting me and your father in a difficult situation. Together with that oath you mentioned of vowing for the people's safety, is but our pledge to the gods, that when the right time comes, we shall accept her… She that you called monster."

"Oni, maybe the gods will understand if we ask for her death."

"Misaki! I never thought you, who's the son of a great man with the passion for living creatures, could say such things! Yet… I can not blame you, for you aren't one of the warriors."

"I am not one of them… yet I am one who could see the things that are happening. Yes, I do not have anything against the others. But I believe as far as Master Oni's concern, this country is under my hands, I as being the crown prince of Ganske. My father had suffered enough, keeping up this country's peace protecting the people and I won't take any more risks, sensei. It is up to me now, and I shall not fail my late father. I'm sure the gods will understand."

"I understand. A young sixteen year old boy like you may face difficulties, being put on a huge responsibility like this. But… I'm sure, when you see her, you would allow to give her a second chance."

"Even if I see her. I would not change my mind."

"You would not loose anything, Misaki. You must see the last warrior."

The young boy went silent for a moment, until he cleared his mind.

"And one more thing, Misaki. It was an accident. The bangle was removed without her will; therefore she had no further intentions."

The prince sighed. "Well then… It is settled."

Master Oni smiled.

"But… If she fails, one more time… she shall have her head be cut off."

At this, the old man bowed to him and went out the door, leaving the black-haired boy alone, staring up at the wide portrait along the wall.

**I hope I made the right decision… Father.**

**

* * *

**

_By the way... in this story the seven warriors are of the same age of 15, only older in minutes... And lastly, prince Misaki(who is a teacher in the series) is aging sixteen years old._

_Reviews in please!_


	6. A Peek in the Eyes of the Cursed

He was panting hard when he at last reached the end of the steps down the last level of the building, which specifically is, the basement.

**Damn, Natsume… slow down. What's the fuzz anyway? **His mind bugged him, making his bandaged sting.

Even after his reprimanding thoughts, he still sped up to the last door of the misty hallway. Poor Natsume really felt guilty about what had happened the previous day.

**Slow down, idiot. You still have injuries! And they're getting too painful, baka!**

His mind kept telling him these things, yet he was too hard-headed.

Natsume's swift steps actually made smoke along the corridor, until he finally stopped on the last dark-lit room. Yeah it was daytime, about 9:30 to be exact, yet the basement was too dim it had to maintain lights on for 24 hours.

The door of the last room had a sign that said "KEEP OUT", and Natsume's instincts told him it was it, so he kicked the door open. (Guess he didn't have much breeding eh...)

He realized he was right when the calm face of his best friend greeted his eyes.

"Ohayou, Natsume-kun." He welcomed him with a blank face, caressing his bunny's ears as usual.

Natsume gritted his teeth the moment he saw him, yet his temperature went down when he realized Mikan's poor situation.

Her petite figure lay restless under the oversized white blanket of the hospital, revealing only her small head which divulged heavy breathing. With her eyes closed, poor Mikan sweated massively, and a white cloth (believed to be Ruka's hanky) rested on her damp forehead. She had a wider bandage draped around her temples, concealing a deep cut caused by one of the flying things in the bright lit room before.

Natsume felt his heart sink at this miserable sight of her. He kept thinking about his bad injuries caused by the piano and by other stuff and that his state was pitiful, yet here he was, staring down the meager girl who attained more that just a drape of bandage around the head. By the look on her face, anyone could tell there were more injuries on her lower body, not to mention the burnt part of her cheek.

At the moment, she had no blind fold, nor the bangle since the hospital's basement is covered with a force field of black magic preventing curses' powers and other stuff from coming in, and out (which is a reason why Natsume guessed right away that Mikan was confined in this part of the hospital).

"She looks horrible." Ruka awoke him from his dim wits.

He was sitting on a long chair along her bedside, gesturing Natsume to sit next to him.

After doing so, the blonde haired boy took the cloth from her forehead and squeezed it, dipping it in the small basin's hot water.

Natsume just stared at him, and chose to sit at the available chair across him instead. He still felt bad about his best friend.

They remained silent as Ruka squeezed the fabric and laid it back along her head neatly, making her move a little. He didn't take his eyes off his best friend who kept a cold disposition.

**He still feels bad about what I said. **Ruka thought as he scanned his friend's worried face.

**Am not talking to him. **Natsume reflected, keeping his eyes only to her. **Ever.**

Surprising each other, they both sighed deeply at the same time, sending in wide eyes.

"What are you looking at, ex-best friend?" Natsume grunted with twitched eyes.

Ruka's sweat dropped.

**He's acting so childish lately. Just because of Mikan. But heck, I can't ruin our ten years of friendship just for a... girl.**

"Natsume… I want to apologize." He said, swallowing his pride, which he often did specially for Natsume.

"For what?" he had a little color in his eyes for a moment, yet shrugged them off. He was making it difficult for him, indeed.

"What I said before was too stupid. I'm sorry."

Natsume crossed his arms before his chest and frowned.

At this, Ruka smiled and finally the two guys had reconciled. It was one thing that both of them had in each other. Even with an awkward or ugly gesture, one of them could really tell the reaction of the other, whether it's already okay with him, or not yet… whether one has forgiven the other already, or not yet.

Yet, when Natsume smiled back at his friend, he sent a fireball towards his friend's left eyebrow at the same time, half burning them.

Ruka stood up and puffed his cheeks.

"Too much for reconciliation!"

"That was a little something for NOT listening to your older brother's words." Natsume replied with a sly grin.

**Definitely childish. **His friend thought, just noticing Mikan's toss and turns. **Older brother? I prefer a minute older brother.**

"Stop…"

Natsume slowly retreated from his seat while Ruka, who was halfway to his, stood up and they both loomed opposite sides beside her.

"Mikan…" both uttered at the same time, and they shot each other concerned looks.

Mikan's brows furrowed and she sweat even more and she continued moving her body.

"Please… Stop… Don't touch them..." she mewed with a gentle voice that weakened their bones.

Natsume ran his fingers across her wet brunette hair, which's braids, had already worn off.

"Natsume." Ruka whispered, "I think we should-"

Natsume hushed him when he placed his finger across his lips, wearing a serious face.

"They're my brothers… You can't take them!" she pulled out a shriek at the bottom of her sentence.

The two guys sweat hard as they listened to her unconscious murmurs and she continued to move along the bed, gritting her teeth.

"They aren't into this… Per… Per…"

The fire wielder slowly tucked a few strands of hair behind her ear as he gently lowered his head to her face.

**Natsume… **Ruka thought with a slight frown.

"Sh…" Natsume whispered into her ear. "Everything is okay now."

Slowly, as if by magic (of course it's possible since it's a magical world in here, yet believe me, he didn't use any), the colors of her face slowly went back and her pale purple lips turned pink bit by bit.

And right after, he planted a kiss on her bandaged forehead.

This made Ruka tighten his grip on his little bunny. (Yeah it was there, too.)

"Ekd…" it shrieked without Ruka's consciousness.

To everyone's surprise, Mikan's eyes slowly opened, revealing beautiful greenish orbs that made the two guy's hearts thump even faster. Yeah, Mikan's eyes are supposed to be brown, yet it was made green by the curse itself. (Plus, I think she'd be lovelier with green glittery eyes.)

"Mikan?" Ruka's face lit up and he shared Natsume's distance from her, letting go of his beloved bunny. (The bunny was mesmerized, too, and it was in fact.)

Both had blushes on their very cheeks as they stared dumbfounded at her, amused by her beauty and she stared up at them, with those attractive weak greenish glittery eyes.


	7. Silliness

"You have beautiful eyes." The two chorused in unison and they flinched in the end, shooting conversing looks at the other.

"Thank you…" her voice called them.

Mikan blushed lightly as she tapped her lips with a flinch.

"Umm… Could I…"

She leaned nearer their faces and smiled timidly.

"Could I touch your faces?"

Natsume and Ruka looked at each other.

"No way…" the raven-haired boy argued with a thick blush, inching away.

"Natsume." Ruka scolded.

"It's just that… I have never seen a boy before…"

After a little hesitation, Ruka leaned forward and smile.

"It's okay. You could touch my face." He whispered, nailing the tow laswt words in a pleasant way to convince his friend.

"Don't be stupid!" Natsume quickly crawled next to his brother. He was getting a little pissed with his teasing tones.

Mikan cheerfully as she raised her hands at a snail's pace, towards their faces.

The boys felt their bones shake at the sight of her delicate fingers nearing them, and when her silky soft skin had touched them, they felt like melting.

Silence drifted the air as they all blushed, until…

"You look…"

She pinched their cheeks.

"So **KAWAII!!!!!!!!!!**" she exclaimed with sparkling eyes, wobbling their faces.

"Mikan?"

"I never thought you two would be so **handsome!!!!**" she added, hugging them like stuff toys and she kissed their hairs a couple of times.

Ruka flushed while Natsume frowned, hiding his blush.

"Kawaii!! Kawaii!!"

"I'm so lucky to have so handsome brothers like you!"

**Like she'd already seen an ugly person. **He grunted in his thoughts.

"Mikan… You could let go now…" his blonde friend told her shyly, couldn't take it anymore.

Mikan puffed her cheeks and she quickly jumped off the bed, as if she had no wounds or anything.

"And this is the most wonderful place I've ever seen!!" she cried with glittering eyes, her eyes running along the view of the dark cracked walls of the gloom room. Yeah, she actually called it the most wonderful place she'd ever seen.

Ruka and Natsume fell on the bed as they heard the rest of her eye-gawking praises of the ugliest dungeon-like chamber of the whole palace. (I'm just exaggerating the descriptions, but of course… the dungeon still looked uglier than this room! XD)

**Pathetic. **Natsume thought fumbling his swelling reddish cheek.

**Silly, **Ruka answered him mentally as she climb on top of a chair shildishly.

"… and this is the most beautiful painting I've ever laid eyes on!..." she marveled with watery eyes, gawking up at an old mural of an unknown bald sorcerer.

**This kid's got a nick on the head… **(Natsume closed his eyes and shook his head.

Blonde boy smiled and hugged his bunny. **But she still looks cute. **

"**Kawaii! Kawaii!!"**

**Hell, and I thought she'd make a good gf... I swear I've encountered someone just like her… I wonder what I'd call her… **Natsume thought…

"And this is the cutest whitest little bunny in the world!" she praised holding the bunny to her nose.

**Oh… now I remember…**

"Idiot." A cool voice came in from outside the now opened door, catching everyone's attention.

**ooXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXoo**

"Pliers…" an ebony-haired girl uttered, stretching her hand a bit behind her head and the tool came in quickly and she dug donw on her specimen.

**-Tit-**

"Long nose…"

"Here."

"Hammer."

**-Tit-**

"Chainsaw…"

**-Tit-**

"Spoon."

**-Tit-**

Needle…"

Her pale-faced companion panted as he held out the piece of pointy object.

**-Tit-Ti-Tit-Tit-Tiiiiiiiiiiiiit-**

Hotaru wiped a sweat as she stood up with a sigh, and the beating machine had stopped, too.

"At long last!"

Yuu's eyes widened.

Grim music suddenly played from nowhere as lightning crashed behind their backs.

"After four straight hours of hard work…"

Her partner's eyes widened even more as a bright smile painted in his lips. "Is it finished?!"

"Yes! And finally!" she raised the specimen high up in the air as thunder echoed within the room.

"After seven years of hardship… I shall now be able to peel any shell with the least burden!"

For a second, Yuu stopped jumping up and down.

"At long last! Meet the all new Mega Crustacean Peeler deluxe!!!" she cried with glowing but plain steady eyes.

Yuu fell on his head.

"Hotaru?! What on earth is it? I thought-"

"I could earn a million rabbits with this baby!"

"Hotaru!"

"Inchou… Meet MCPD…MCPD, meet my brother Inchou."

"Processing… Processing… Ohayou, Inchou… I am MCPD… I do my job in 10 cpm. How about you?" the robot chorused.

"That's 10 crabs per minute." She explained when suddenly…

**Bang!!!!!!**

Hotaru's head smoked at the shot of her own famous baka gun (for the first time in history) while Yuu clasped his hands tightly as a bold cross form on his temples. His finger was about to pull another trigger.

"How'd you steal that?!"

"You sold it for 500.000 rabbits, dummy! **Weren't you supposed to be working on invention 205?!!!**"

The nonchalant girl massaged her head.

"Yeah?"

"Where is it?! I kept wasting my breath for this cheap chunk that peels seafood?! What excuse do you have for Oni-sama?!" he yelled a bit OOC. He always panicked whenever things don't get along his way.

Yuu was younger than Hotaru and was the second to the last warrior, yet he was indeed the most responsible among them six.

"You know how much I hate delays, Imai…"

"Lalalaladum…." She whined, pouring a pail of steaming crabs into her mecha's mouth. "This would take a minute…"

The spectacled boy steamed even more.

"Or are you even listening?!"

In no time, Yuu noticed a small wooden chest fly towards his head. Good thing he had good reflexes.

"Imai." He mumbled with pissed eyes, catching the box.

"Top secret project 205." It said along the golden plate attached on the lid, and Yuu's eyes glistened with a smile.

"You could've asked for it, four eyes."

"Hotaru you're a genius!" he praised, squeezing her tightly in his arms as he kissed her cheeks a million times.

"That would be 800,000 rabbits."

Yuu's sweat dropped.


	8. The Amulet of Sight

The room's atmosphere was so damp and sticky as the three newcomers came in, and with the sight of them, Ruka quickly bowed down while Natsume gazed away with a frown. One of them was Oni-sama.

The two responded with a bend on their bodies, while the last one ignored Ruka and stared at the frowning Natsume.

"The idiotic unrefined black cat." he muttered with nonchalant eyes, "Fresh from his latest escape."

"Tch." Natsume grunted, "Airy dog."

"Show some respect!" the spectacled man hissed as electric shockwaves spark at the tip of his black wand.

The currents quickly dissolved away, since it was an alice-curse bound area.

"Quit meddling with my affairs." The arrogant boy grunted at Mr. Jinno without even turning to face him.

"Ah… Your Highness… this is Mikan Sakura. The one I told you about." Mr. Jinno interrupted as the boy noticed her.

He rolled his eyes at Mikan from head to toe in an offensive kind of way.

"So this is the last warrior." He said with a pull of insult at the end. "How rude."

**Your Highness? **Mikan thought and she quickly slumped herself down along the wooden floor. "F-forgive me, Your Highness."

Natsume clenched his fists while Ruka stopped him.

Ruka slightly shook his head to him.

The prince noticed this, and a sly grin crept at the corner of his lips.

"It was a good thing Mr. Jinno had arrived, even before the dark angel entirely swallowed up your entire pathetic soul, Little thing." He uttered with a dry voice.

Mikan winced at his greeting sentences, her face a few centimeters left to touch the floor.

And then, all of a sudden, she felt cold fingers touch her nape.

"I see that bloodline-limit electric shockwave he gave caused you so much pain."

He was now half kneeling before her as he held her cheeks with his left hand close to his face, while his other arm was entirely hidden by the long kimono-like dress he wore. (Sorry, dunno how to call it.) The neckline of his clothing was so loose it exposed part of his right shoulders.

"I see it gave your beautiful face quite a damage." He whispered, loud enough for the two to hear, as she flinched gently with his touch on her burnt cheek.

This naturally pissed Natsume and sent a frown on Ruka's face at the same time, much to Misaki's desire.

Ever since whatever, he always liked pissing them off, even before his father died. When they were younger, even for the littlest things it was always in his desire pestering them, abusing his position being the heir of the kingdom they lived in, and to his luck he found another channel to annoy them.

The crown prince's attention was so caught up with Ruka and Natsume's faces that he almost forgot what he was talking about, and so he glanced back on Mikan.

Dumfounded, he noticed her wild blushes.

Before, he didn't quite notice anything much of her, yet later on, he realized how beautiful her eyes were and he himself revealed a flush.

**Are these really… cursed eyes….? **He asked himself and quickly released her.

"Rest." He forced a frown to hide his blush and stood up, dragging his neckline into place.

Mikan had wide eyes as she kept blushing riotously.

"Hai."

And soon after this, he left the room, followed by Mr. Jinno who left Mikan a sneering look.

Jinno turned to Oni and gave him a gesturing look.

The old man bowed to Mikan and smiled, soon after, he closed the door behind him.

**Master Oni? **She thought after he closed the door.

**ooXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXoo**

"You know? That Misaki's such a show off!" Tsubasa grunted, chewing something.

Reo spitted out a mint leaf as he hung his legs loosely on a tree branch. His hair fell up like Son Goku, as he dangled upside down. "You said it! Tch… and talk about being king! Ganske'll suffer with him as highness!"

"You should call me your highness…" Tsubasa scoffed with a childish tone, "Typical Misaki!"

"What did you say???" a singy-song whine drifted into their ears and the two gasped, falling from the eight-meter high sakura branch landing on top of their heads.

"Owe!!!" Reo and Tsubasa groaned.

"And what were you just saying?!"

Tsubasa and Reo looked up and saw pink fabric in between two fair legs and further on, a blue tinted skirt and further on… a pink haired girl with steamy eyes.

"Mi-Misaki?!" the two blurted at the same time.

This is Misaki Harada, the daughter of one of the palace's generals. She had pink wavy hair and auburn eyes, and not to mention… a sexy body that made Reo and Tsubasa drool.

She looked down at them with hands on her waists and she tapped her left foot.

"You were saying?"

Both remained lying on the grass and smiled grimly.

"We weren't referring to _you_." Reo said dryly and patted his hands on his flat stomach.

Tsubasa crossed his arms behind his head. "Yeah... No one but the great Misaki king… not Misaki you."

After what they said she lowered her hands and crossed them before her chest.

"Oh… him… He's… changed after his father's death."

Reo and Tsubasa shot nonchalant looks at each other.

"He's always like that ever since whatever, guinea pig." Tsubasa teased.

"Guinea pig?!" she growled with fiery eyes.

"Harada… that Misaki king's been arrogant ever since all of us could remember so don't you try defending your crush."

"Crush? I don't like him, Reo!"

"You do."

"No-ho! And besides… I already have a special someone." She said as her eyes went dreamy and she glanced dearly at Tsubasa, whose eyes were covered with his hat.

"Yeah yeah… Like we care." Tsubasa muttered and pulled his hat up slightly and stared at her blushing face.

Reo grunted, noticing her sudden shift of emotion and he shot Tsubasa a conversational smile, while the latter winked.

"Which reminds me… it's one nice day isn't it?" Tsubasa said dreamily, imitating Misaki Harada's voice.

"Umm… Yeah." She replied and looked up the sky, smelling the fresh scent of blossoms as she heard a wonderful melody play in her ears.

The boy with the obedience seal smiled grimly and sighed. "Especially with such wonderful view… Right, Reo?"

"Ah… Wonderful."

Misaki discerned the smirk in their voices and the music stopped. She quickly looked back down at them, and saw their drooling faces once again, and she rapidly jumped away, realizing they were staring up at her panties all the while.

"**Aaaaaaaaaah!!! Perverts!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"**

**ooXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXoo**

"Hello…" Mikan greeted, awakening him from his hang up. "Are you okay?"

"Oh… Sorry!" Yuu scratched his head while the others sweated.

He giggled nervously and took out his hand for a shake.

"I'm Tobita Yuu… The sixth of the warriors."

Mikan smiled and shook his hand.

"You're one cute little girl!"

At this Yuu and the rest shot each other confused looks, and they all giggled. (except for Hotaru, who only smiled, and Yuu, who got stuck in the corner with blue flames around him. And of course, Mikan, who was puzzled.)

"Is there something wrong with what I said?"

"Mikan… Yuu's a boy."

Mikan blushed and scratched her head, laughing sheepishly.

"Um… I'm sorry, Yuu…"

"It's okay."

After the laugh had faded,.,.,.,.

"Ruka, son of Apollo… Natsume, son of Hephaestus… Yuu daught- um… I mean son of Hera… and Hotaru daughter of Artemis…" she reviewed and clapped her hands. "That only means I only have two left! Aphrodite's and Ares'…"

"You mean Tsubasa and Reo…" Yuu said.

Hotaru smiled as she observed her face.

**She's so naive. **She thought with a smile. **Pleasantly silly… Noisy… **

"I want to see them… please, Natsume… You're my partner, like what you said, I should always ask your permission. Please."

**Childish… Dull…**

"Come on… allow me to go out… Please…"

"Shut up. You can't. You're sick and that airy prince'll scold you if you'd wreck another part of the palace again without those blindies of yours." Natsume answered, quite infuriated with her tugs for she kept pulling his arm.

"Please…" she puffed her cheeks with matching watery eyes.

Natsume grunted and shot her a death glare. "I don't want you in trouble!"

"Maybe she won't be."

They all turned and found Hotaru, holding a wooden chest in her hands.

She slowly made her way next to the little brunette and handed it out to her.

"Open it." She said, nonchalantly.

"What is it?"

"Just open it, dummy."

After what she said, Hotaru Imai vanished out the door.

Mikan examined the box and noticed Yuu's smile.

"What is it, Yuu?"

He smiled and approached her, pointing at the golden plate attached on the chest's lid.

"Project 205… It's a welcoming gift from your brothers and sisters."

Mikan smiled at the thought of it while Natsume and Ruka threw perplexed looks at each other.

"I never heard of a welcoming gift." Natsume whispered to his ear while he shrugged.

"Me neither."

"What're you waiting for? Open it." Natsume uttered and Mikan's eyes glowed.

With a gentle push, the box flew open, and they all fixed their eyes closely on the little thing that settled peacefully in the middle of the navy blue foam.

And there, they all found a dainty peace of artwork… an amulet with a nice oval emerald stone that glittered in their eyes.

"It's… It's…" Mikan stuttered. "Wonderful."

Yuu patted her fingers awakening her from a dreamy hallucination.

"It's too amusing… and might be too expensive. I can't accept it."

"Not really" Yuu scoffed, slidding his left hand down his empty bankrupt wallet. "Hotaru spent days and nights working on it… even before you arrived Ganske… She'd be glad if you'd wear it."

Mikan bit her lip and looked down at the brilliant charm.

**She made this… all by herself…**

"With that talisman, you won't need the blindfold any longer, therefore you would be able to go out of here."

At this, Mikan's eyes glowed even more and she smiled.

"Just wear it." Natsume mumbled and was surprised when she turned to him and smiled brightly.

"Please… Natsume-kun… Could you?"

He blushed and shrugged her away.

"You could wear it by yourself."

"C'mon…"

Ruka puckered a brow and he shook it away "Natsume. Just do the favor or I'll-"

"Okay!"

Gently, Natsume took out the small fobbed chain and locked it around her neck.

Like a magical spell, the emerald glistened together with her green orbs and she smiled brightly at the three.

"You look nicer with that amulet, Mikan." Ruka praised.

"Indeed." Yuu added, while Natsume just looked away.

Outside the door, an ebony-haired girl smiled and walked away.

**She may be that silly... yet... i like her.**


	9. Misaki's Rage

The blonde spectacled boy stretched out his hands nearer them.

"A hundred and thirty three thousand rabbits." He mumbled with a sullen plain face.

Ruka and Natsume's jaws dropped.

"What?!"

"Don't tell me that gift wasn't at all free!"

"Phe! If you could call it a gift... IT cost 800,000 rabbits." Yuu answered with foggy and dizzy eyes. "So divided by six… you'd have to pay 133,333 rabbits, plus 33 cents. That's with a ten percent interest if I won't bring the money in a month."

Ruka's sweat dropped.

"**_Hotaru spent days and nights working on it…"_ **Yuu's voice earlier echoed ind his mind for a moment.

**That Imai…**

A picture of Hotaru jumping into a money-filled to the brim pool flashed in Ruka's mind as he sighed.

"We aren't paying!" Natsume yelled heartlessly, stubbornly crossing his arms before his chest.

This made poor Yuu melt down the floor.

"Natsume." Ruka scolded. "Don't worry, Yuu. We'll try tightening our belts." He cheered the gloomy boy up, scratching his head.

"What's wrong with you three?" Mikan asked as she went out the bathroom, wrapped in a lavender kimono Ruka brought her.

Yuu looked like a skeleton as he crouched in a corner, blue flames floated around his head as he kept pressing the calculator.

**Natsume isn't paying… Ruka isn't paying… Reo and Tsubasa? Now the gods'll descend the earth if those two'd ever pay! Now I'll never have a decent life with that blackmailing sister of mine bugging me on my future!**

**-Flashback-**

"If you won't get them pay 800,000 rabbits at the end of this year I'll make sure this videotape will be on air on your wedding day, Tobita!"

Yuu's jaw dropped as his eyes turned into dots.

"No!!! Not the bathroom with rubber ducky scene!!!" he groaned wildly as Hotaru stared at him with a offhand threat as she laughed inside. Dollar signs flashed in her eyes together with the sound of a cash register machine.

**Hahahahahaha………………….**

**-End of Flashback-**

"Nooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo!!!" Yuu hollered from the corner, loosing his breath.

Ruka's sweat dropped of the scene.

"Yuu… are you okay? You look… sick." Mikan gave him a gentle pat on the back.

The emerald stone glistened in his eyes and he screamed once more.

"Mikan!!!!" he hugged her tight as tears streame down his eyes. His hug went tighter and tighter, slightly choking her every minute.

"Hey hey hey…" Natsume grunted, pulling the back of Yuu's collar and he lifted him without a sweat. "Hands off, Iincho."

"Okay. We're paying." Ruka smiled as Yuu puffed, still hanging on Natsume's left hand. Bit by bit, his eyes glowed.

"Arigatou, Ruka!"

"I still don't get it." Mikan said, scratching her head.

"Whatever." Natsume uttered as he took grip on Mikan's wrist, again, in unison with his best friend, who shot him a look. That is "a look"… (You already known what it means… XD)

The animal summoner tightened his hold.

"I'll take her, Natsume, if you won't mind."

"No, thank you. I definitely mind." He shuddered back a fragmented reply.

Mikan's sweat dropped as she reckoned a similar event.

"I'll take it from here!" she snapped cheerfully and grabbed in Yuu's available arm, who in turn flushed.

"Let's go, Yuu!"

Yuu teasingly stuck his tongue out at them as he marched with her, out the door, leaving the two quite pissed off.

**ooXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXoo**

Meanwhile, at the farthest edge of the palace along the dark woods of the North, a young man puckered a brow as he clenched his fists. He had long black hair tied in a loose pony, making it look shorter if you only examine him in the front. His body was well built, fixed with a medium height, and his face showed every inch of hatred by the weird shuriken-like marks on each of the pupils of his bloody red eyes.

"The time has come for the next fall." He uttered as he stared down the dark water of the murky lake.

"Yet…"

Bats screeched as they flew high above him, under the mid day sun, and he smiled.

"Patience, my darlings… Need not hurry."

His grim smile worsened as he knelt down the lake and dipped his left hand's fingers, causing it to darken even more as shadows crawl out visible along the ground.

"We must first know our enemies better, before we shall carry on."

The dark silhouettes ran along the grounds swiftly, heading to a single direction, and they all vanished from his place.

The screeching of the filthy creatures echoed into the woods, tearing every animal's ear drum into pieces.

**ooXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXoo**

The sight of the ordinary hospital scenes made the little brunette's heart sink. Yeah, it was her first time seeing the horrid sadness across every patient's pale face, and she felt sorry for them right away.

Natsume quickly noticed a teardrop run down her cheeks.

**Mikan.**

His hands were halfway there to reach out and wipe her tear, yet Ruka's fingers had already beaten his. (Though Ruka didn't quite noticed it for Natsume kept silent and hid his hand.)

Ruka gave her a pleasant smile as his fingers remained along her cheeks, and she grinned down the floor.

"Let's look for them."

Ruka nodded and smiled at Natsume, and they went out the hospital's main entrance.

Both held Mikan in each of her hands that time, yet, with a little hesitation, Natsume slipped her fingers away as his eyes hid beneath his bangs. And the couple had left, together with Yuu, without even noticing his immediate absence.

**ooXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXoo**

**Bang! Bang! Bang!**

Loud sounds of busting canons echoed the grassland, just before the palace's hospital.

"**Misaki!!! Have pity!!!" **Tsubasa cried as he jumped from each huge shot.

Without regret, the two pink haired girls cracked their huge bazookas resting on top of each of their left shoulders and they each pulled the triggers.

**Bang! Bang! Bang!**

Hotaru was sitting quietly on a nearby bench, counting some bills she had just earned from Misaki's bazooka. Still not having enough of it, she took out a pair of boots.

Both Misakis had devilish eyes as they ran separate ways, with the real one after Tsubasa.

"**Waaah!!! We won't do it again!" **Reo pleaded with teary eyes as a huge black bullet flew towards his head, forming a huge lump. **"Promise!!!"**

"**Ha! Served you right, pervert!"**

She thundered towards him as smoke fluffed madly behind her tracks while Reo's eyes widened as he panicked at the sudden burst of speed.

The auburn head stole a gaze on her feet and found out she wore red boots with wings.

"**Would you stop selling her more high tech mechas, Imai?!!!" **he fumed at the sight of his little sister closing her portable cash register.

"**Are you forgetting WE'RE your brothers?! Sell them to US!!!" **Tsubasa added as he crawled along the grass, sweating hard.

Hotaru shot them a plain look.

"You never paid a single paycheck."

The shadow manipulator's eyes flooded with tears as Misaki kept pulling him into a bush.

"**Well at least take this bazooka away!!!" **Tsubasa yelled.

"She's a valued customer. No refunds."

Mikan, Ruka and Yuu dropped their sweats as they stared at the scene with Reo being buried by the fake Misaki, and Tsubasa, with his head vanishing beneath the bushes.

"No!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Tsubasa's voice trailed off as his armed dissolved down the bushes.

"Hotaru's… so mean." She stammered while Ruka and Yuu sighed.

"Typical Imai." They said in unison.

Hotaru noticed the group and soon went to them.

"Do you want to borrow these googly eyes? You'd actually be gifted to see what Misaki's doing with Tsubasa behind that bush right now… just for twenty rabbits." Imai offered while the two blondes fell on their heads. "Grab it, or you'll miss the chance of a lifetime."

Her voice was too unappealing, though her offer was catchy for Natsume and he tossed her a hundred rabbit bill.

"Natsume?" Mikan stuttered while Ruka's sweat dropped once again.


	10. The First Mission

"Ohayou, Tsubasa! Ohayou, Reo!" the green eyed warrior greeted as she forced a smile at their drooling faces. They shook her hand, blushing at her smooth skin.

"Ohayou… sexy little sister…" they chorused with blushing faces that made Mikan shiver.

**They're like… perverts… **she thought, secretly gritting her teeth at her smile when the two kissed both her hands and motioned to give her a hug,

**Slap! Slap! **Came Misaki's hands.

"**She's your sister, idiots!!!!!!!!!!!"**

"Harada!" Reo grunted as he fingered his swollen cheek. "That would just suppose to be a tender loving brotherly hug!"

"If I know! You're just jealous, Guinea pig!" Tsubasa growled, nailing a stare.

Misaki fueled as the two shrunk behind the little brunette, who just laughed.

"So your name's Harada…"

Misaki blushed as she calmed down.

"Misaki Harada... And you are?"

"_And you are?"_ Tsubasa imitated in a singy-song way, making Misaki's eyes burn at him.

"Mikan Sakura!" she smiled gently, making Misaki jump and cuddle her tight.

"You're soooo cute!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

They all dropped their sweats, including Mikan, who blushed wildly.

"Not really…" Mikan stuttered, turning all read.

"I'm inviting all of you for lunch over at my house! If you won't mind?" the pink haired girl offered, taking her wrist.

Mikan fingered her lower lip and smiled shyly, giving Natsume a look.

_By the way, both Natsume and Ruka were still there, thought they kept silent._

Natsume flinched and blushed, noticing her gaze.

"Could I, big brother?" she asked with a puppy pout, pulling his arm once again.

He shoved her arms away and slid his hands in his pockets.

"No." 

Yeah, he disagreed, but later on, they still ended up eating lunch at the Harada division, about a few more turns along the grounds of Misaki king's territory.

**ooXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXoo **

"**Your Majesty! Your Majesty!!!"** a cry came into the crown prince's huge bathroom and his messenger appeared along the doorway, holding a scroll.

"Forgive me." He quickly turned his back as the prince raked his jet black hair, releasing the girl he had been kissing with.

Misaki snapped his fingers dryly and the two girls who attended to him slowly ascended from his small pool and they left instantly, leaving the two alone.

"What brings you here?"

"Attack at the northern hemisphere, your highness. Requires urgent response." He briefed, sweating wildly.

The young prince calmly glanced at his shoulders and he smiled slyly.

"Then what are you waiting for?"

"Yes, Your Majesty?"

"Send the new one."

The messenger flinched as his eyes widened.

"You heard me."

"But, young prince… This is too dangerous."

The prince shot him a grim look and he bowed down.

"As you wish." He sighed and quickly vanished at the doorway, leaving the prince alone to himself.

He sighed deeply, and dipped his face down the water, and snapped his fingers once again.

The two girls came in.

**ooXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXoo **

"And Natsume, as usual… ended up being caught!" Tsubasa cracked as they all laughed.

"Is that really true, Natsume-kun?" Mikan asked, holding her stomach.

"No-ho!" he hollered, sending Tsubasa's bangs burning while Mikan quickly put it out.

"Don't forget she's a nullifier!" Yuu said with a smile.

"Oh, Mikan… what else do you have?" Misaki asked as she sat beside her. "I mean… like the rest of your siblings only have a single powerful alice while you, have plenty other more undefined powers! Cool! … How could you do that? Well… I have my own weak ordinary person's alice…"

All went silent as they all shot Misaki a conversational look, except for Mikan, of course.

The little brunette weakened as she coughed, looking down.

"Oh… did I…" Misaki stammered, fingering her lip.

"It's because of her curse." Reo said and they all shifted their looks to him, especially Natsume, who steamed.

"No really." He continued. "I mean. That cursed you got's a big help for the palace! Especially when you get to control it well… Just like our archenemy!"

The dining room went hotter as Natsume blazed eyes, while Mikan looked up.

"Archenemy?"

Reo smiled and nodded at her.

"He's cursed, too. Just like you… He's even lived here in the palace before! AND is Misaki kings'mff!"

"That's enough." Tsubasa muttered, his hands covering Reo's mouth.

Natsume quickly stood up and gripped Mikan's wrist and he dragged her up.

"But I'm not finished yet... And what's Reo talking about?... Natsume!"

He slammed the huge door behind them and he pinned her to a huge post, outside the Harada's small mansion.

"Nat… sume-kun?"

He glared at her with those mad, yet concerned crimson eyes.

"What's wrong?"

"You don't need to know anything about him." He uttered below his breath, making her wince.

"Who's the other cursed person besides me? Is he a warrior, too?"

"You don't have any business with that."

"Natsume, please tell me… Could I meet him? Please…"

"No." he pinned her tightly.

"Natsume-kun, just at least let me know his name!"

"I said no!"

"Natsume-mf!"

Mikan's eyes widened as she felt his lips crashed on hers and her head slammed to the post.

Surprised himself, Natsume quickly released her and he turned his back.

"Gomeno."

Mikan blushed and touched her lips.

"Why did you do that?" she asked, forgetting about the earlier topic.

"To… shut you up. But it didn't mean anything." He lied, raking his hair up and he ran away, leaving the confused Mikan, still leaning against the wall.

**And… what WERE we talking about in the first place?**

**ooXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXoo **

**Damn you, Natsume! You actually did it! **He cursed himself as he ran along the woods, occasionally bumping on a tree, and finally, he stopped and leaned on one tree.

"Damn you!" He punched the wall and his hands got wounded. He leaned, thrusting his weight on his two hands against the tree as he looked down the ground.

**But… If I hadn't then she would've asked more about that Itachi… No… it was a good deed. But still…**

He bobbed his forehead on the tree's bark and he closed his eyes.

"_**Natsume-mf!"**_

**Damn! Damn! Damn! I can't stop it! **

Just then, she heard horses gallop passed him.

"What the…"

The horses neighed, as a white horse stopped beside him.

"Where is the seventh?" a tall man with white hair asked. He looked much like a 70-year old, his hair pulled up in a pony that fell to his knees.

Natsume looked up and recognized the man.

"General Harada?"

"Ah…Hyuuga… Visiting my daughter, I presume?"

"Tch."

"Where is the seventh?"

"Why?"

"Orders from the prince."

"Why?!" he lit a fireball on his palms and the general grinned. His eyes ran to the farthest end of the forest and it glowed.

"There." He pointed to his men, and they all galloped away.

"You know you can't do that… black cat." he sneered, raising up on his horse as it stood on its two hind legs and it galloped away.

Those were his final words as he left, leaving Natsume who stared down the ground.

"_**Orders from the prince."**_

Natsume's eyes widened and he quickly sped back to Harada's mansion.

**ooXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXoo **

"But those are the orders, sweetheart." The old man said.

"But, Papa!"

"Move." He commanded.

Defenseless, Misaki bowed her head and gave way, revealing Mikan behind her.

The white haired general descended from his horse, ending up about six feet tall, and he bowed down at Mikan.

Mikan slightly bowed back, and she fingered her lower lip.

"You are to report to the northern hemisphere, Alberta." He handed her a scroll that had all the directions, once again, riding back on his horse.

Mikan closed down the scroll and her knees shivered.

"But, General!" Tsubasa protested, yet a soldier stopped him.

"These are orders from the crown Prince himself. You are to comply, or you shall leave this palace at once. I tell you… Do not fail this first mission of yours or you'll end up dead yourself. So… do you accept it?"

"But Alberta's a dangerous place and-" Ruka cut off when Mikan eyed him.

"I'll take it."

At this the general sped away, followed by the rest of his battalion.

Ruka went before her and held her shoulders. "Mikan… Are you sure about this?"

She nodded slightly.

"If this is to prove myself to that arrogant prince… I will."

Ruka smiled weakly and looked down, while Mikan lifted up his chin, making him blush.

"And I promise I'll come back. Alive…"

Misaki, Tsubasa, and Reo smiled and they looked at each other with conversing eyes.

Ruka pulled her face and he planted a cheek on her forehead.

"Please… Stay safe."

He whispered into her left ear, making her smile.

"I will."

And with this, Mikan paced away from them, and she stretched out her hands and in seconds, a pair of white wings branched out of her back, slightly ripping her back chemise.

With a smile she gently flapped her wings, in another blink of an eye she was carried away by a swift gust of wind blown by Athena, from above.

When Natsume had arrived, panting, it was too late.

Yet…


	11. NOT AN UPDATE

Hello guys, sorry but this isn't an update... since i've been busy with college stuff,,, i'm afraid i can no longer update this story and it's up for adoption.

please do pm me if you're interested. ^^ thankies


End file.
